DigiRangers: Mystic Force
by Serenity Vi Britannia
Summary: Digimon 04 and Power Rangers Mystic Force. May add 02 and SPD l8r R&R Sorry! I sort of messed up on the last chapter, but I fixed it.
1. Characters

I got bored with my other stories. I just need to fix some; the others I'm completely stuck. Anyway, I don't own Digimon or Power Rangers. This is just a character page.

89025890458904589054890458904589045890458904508945809450894580945089408909840849

Name: Takuya Kanbara

Age: 19

Rank: Red Ranger

Power: Fire

Name: Kouji Minamoto

Age: 19

Rank: Yellow Ranger

Power: Thunder

Name: Kouichi Kimura

Age: 19

Rank: Green Ranger

Power: Earth

Name: Sarah Ichijouji

Age: 18

Rank: Blue Ranger

Power: Water

Name: Zoe Orimoto

Age: 18

Rank: Pink Ranger

Power: Air

Name: Samantha Ichijouji

Age: 18

Rank: White Ranger

Power: Snow


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Power Rangers

7895278957895789054789578905789057895789578905478905478904789045789054789457890545

A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then darkness came into power, and the great battle began. An army of the undead led by a powerful warrior, swarmed over the land, setting their sights on the human realm and beyond. All seemed hopeless, when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth. Against insurmountable odds, they battled heroically. They drove the evil back from the edge of the human world. And then the bravest wizard of them all cast a spell that sent the armies into the underworld. He sealed darkness inside giant gates for eternity, and evil disappeared from the surface world. But with great victory comes with great loss. The humans never knew of the great battle or the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction. Even til this day, they live in peace, totally unaware of what is about to awaken...

790832411111111111111111111111111179803427980342978342978034297803249348720342978

A/N: I'm done with the prologue and I'm going to start the actual story soon.


	3. Rangers

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Power Rangers. I had an epiphany when my latest reviewer told me she couldn't wait until I put the rangers in the mix, so here it is. For Angel-chan, Chapter 1!

79849874598704987049785478954789547890578905478905478905478905975954789578905979857054

Briarwood, Modern Day

Sam, Sarah, Zoe, Kouji and Kouichi were working at the music store when Takuya walked in.

"Hey guys, there's something going on outside… Maybe we should check it out." Takuya said as he fixed his goggles.

He was right, as the teens walked outside they saw a group of people in a circle around an old man who was talking to them

"I need help, can any of you help me find my brother?" The old man asked sadly.

"Where did you last see your brother?" Sam asked.

"I saw him go into the forest." The old man replied.

"We'll help you." Takuya answered right away.

"Dude, you can't be serious." Kouji stated

"Why can't I?"

"Whenever someone goes into the forest, they don't come out," Kouichi added.

"Besides, we're not allowed to go in there," Zoe finished.

"So? That hasn't stopped us before." Takuya immediately quipped.

"…" The kids were silent

"Let's help the guy out. How would you feel if you lost your brother?" Takuya added.

"Ok, fine. Let's go." Sarah said after she thought about losing her's and Sam's brother, Ken.

7895789457897897893578905789045789045789057890457890457890489705487954789578945789

The Forest

The teens were walking around and they didn't have any luck so far. That is, until they saw a log or something shaped like a dragon head that was open.

"This looks like a clue, if I do say so myself." Sam said as she walked into the mouth.

"Sam. This isn't a good idea." Kouichi said as the others nodded.

"Chicken!" Sam laughed as she walked completely in

"I am NOT!" Kouichi yelled as he and the others followed her.

When they got inside, they saw a HUGE crystal ball and different colored windows. (I have a link on my profile.)

"Welcome! To my home." A feminine voice said

The teens turned to see a witch in a white dress and had flaming red hair. (AN Not literally!)

"Who are you?" Takuya asked.

"I am Udonna, the Sorceress and this is my home, Root Core. At your service young warriors."


	4. Clare and the Village

Disclaimer: WHY IS IT ANGEL-CHAN'S THE ONLY ONE REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE SHMUCKS! OK, I'm calm. But if you don't review, I know where you live and I've seen where you sleep and I will come for you! I don't own Digimon or Power Rangers.

78957895879589489743789043789045897054879087904387904897049847045789048970458907548907

"Wait, you're a sorceress?" Kouji asked.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Udonna asked as her hands started to glow.

All of the kids shook their heads.

"Good, now come over here." Udonna said as she led the teens to a huge book and proceeded to tell them the story in the prologue. After she finished, the teens looked dumbstruck. Udonna then conjured up 5 wands and they each had one color and an animal on it.

"What about Sam?" Sarah asked out of concern for her sister as she looked over her wand that had a blue mermaid tail on it.

"Don't worry, Samantha has a very special power that can only be revealed later."

"UDONNA!" a young voice yelled as a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes about 8 years old ran up to Udonna's dress.

"Clare, did you use the wrong spell AGAIN?" Udonna asked with a laugh.

"Maybe." The girl answered with a sheepish smile.

When Udonna said some magic words, Clare turned into a woman of 25 or something.

"Thanks," Clare said. "I still need to work on that. Oh! Are these the new rangers!" Clare asked as she looked over all the teens one by one. "Wait, I thought there were 6 rangers and there are only 5 power wands. GASP! Maybe I'M the other ranger!" Clare said excitedly as she struck a pose.

"No Clare, all of these children are rangers." Udonna answered.

"Oh well, I'll just wait until my big moment." Clare said cheerfully.

"What was it you wanted Clare?" Udonna asked.

"Oh yeah, the village was attacked recently." Clare answered with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…"

"It's alright Clare, now make sure they don't leave. I'll be right back." Udonna said as she left.

After Udonna left, the group decided to go after her and see if they can help.

"Hold up there," Clare said as she got in the way after the teens put the wands on the spell book. "Udonna said I have to keep you here, I KNOW! I'll conjure up a spell to freeze you in your tracks so you can't leave." Clare says some magic words and she turned into a SHEEP. "Oh boy, Udonna's gonna be ma-a-a-a-a-a-d" The sheep said as the kids left Root Core.

788794789478907890437890457897891579878932789237982325978527892879457894478945798459

The Village

When the kids arrived at the village, they saw it was all burned up and the creatures were injured, but were trying to clean up the mess with Udonna's help. Udonna then sees the kids and walks over.

"I thought I told you to stay." Udonna said.

"First of all, we're not dogs. And second of all, we wanted to help." Kouji retaliated

"What happened here?" Sarah asked as she and the others looked around.

"The Master and his goons. They destroy villages, but by tomorrow there will be a new one tomorrow." Udonna said sadly.

"Look! It's the warriors!" One of the creatures said as he and the others walked over to the humans.

After the whole village was bowing to the humans, evil goon looking things came from the sky and the villagers ran.

"Hidiacs," Udonna growled. "Children, use your wands."

The kids's shoes then became very interesting.

"You forgot them didn't you." Udonna said as the Hidiacs closed in on them

8797894789484790478904578904578904780438790451689045698457894587945698689045

I have to leave you at that. R&R!


End file.
